Break Me
by Bookwormreader1
Summary: Cammie didn't grew up in a golden crib. After finding her dad dead from an overdose, she & her baby sister are shipped off to live with her Mom that abandon them. She always knew they were rich, just didn't realize how rich they were. Now she's being forced to go to a prestigious high school. Where she won't take crap from the snobs, & she doesn't have to they can't touch a Morgan
1. No Pity

**Chapter One**

**Cammie's POV**

"CAMMIE! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" The voice of my best friend, Dee Dee, filters in through my sleep. I blink open my eyes and realize that she isn't actually here. She took my phone one night at a party and programmed her voice as her ringtone.

I grab the offending thing from the floor in my bedroom and answer. "What?" I snarl, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning to you, too, grumpy," she states in her sweet, china doll voice.

"What do you want?" I say in the same voice, only minus the growl.

I can see her in my mind. Her porcelain skin and amazing brown eyes. Her long, blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. I've been best friends with her most of my life. She lives two trailers down from me with her dad and older brother. Her dad is a nice guy but he has the "can't get right gene".

"Do you need a ride to school, grumpy? I'm leaving in like ten minutes," she says and I can see her shit-eating grin through the phone.

"Dang," I say, rubbing my eyes some more. "Yeah, but we'll have to be late. BeeBee isn't awake yet. I've got to feed her and make sure she's taken care of for the rest of the day." BeeBee is my little sister. She's two and full of life. Dee Dee loves BeeBee and not just because of their "ee's"

"I was only joking about the ten minutes, silly. It's only seven." She laughs and I smack my forehead. Not one of my finer moments. My alarm clock is sitting right next to my bed and it reads 7:01 a.m.

"Thanks for the wake up call, asshole." I hang up before she gets onto me for cursing. I used to curse all the time, before my little sister came along. She doesn't need to hear that from me. Mom curses enough for the entire world.

I scramble out of bed and head into the only bathroom in the house. I find a needle and rubber tube sitting on the bathroom counter. Instead of freaking out like someone else might, I quickly throw them away in the trash. Dad's new girlfriend deals in heroin, so right now it's his drug of choice. I don't really care; the man has never shown me any love.

Now, now don't go sensitive on me with your :"poor kid, blah, blah, BLAH!" I don't need your pity much less _want _your pity.

I grab my brush from under the sink and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I line my eyes with liner and brush on some mascara. After that I take a moment to study my reflection. My hair is long, curly, and a mixture of blond and brown like it can't decide which color it should be. My eyes are deep green with shades of blue streaking through. My eyes are huge my lips are shaped like a bow.

It's really comical when I run into a group of guys I don't know. They stop in their tracks, staring at my lips. Derek, Dee Dee's older brother, says they are perfect, perfect for sucking. Don't worry – I slapped him upside his head for that one.

I run back into my room and throw on a pair of low-rise skinny jeans and a green shirt. It's a few years old, so it's skintight. Not the kind of attention I want to bring to myself, but I'm dirt poor and I can't afford new clothes. My dad won't buy any clothes for me since I started throwing his drugs out. The skinny jeans are from a very well know store - Thrift shop.

Again-no pity.

I pad into my little sister's room, which is next door to mine. Her little, brown head is peeking up from under her covers. I reach an arm into her crib and rub her back. Her little eyes open, showcasing her amazing, light green eyes. My little sister is gorgeous; I'm going to be beating boys off with sticks when she grows up. I would would shoot them away with a gun-but then again we have the money issue.

"Morwing Cawwie," she tells me, rubbing her eyes. She's a light sleeper, unlike me, so she can't sleep with me. According to Dee Dee, I toss, turn, and punch in my sleep. It would kill me to give BeeBee a black eye.

I get her changed into her day clothes and she toddles behind me into the living room/kitchen area. Dad is either really high and out of it or he's passed out. When I hear a snore, I realize he is passed out.

BeeBee and I sit at the kitchen table while I feed us both from the same bowl of cereal. I'm seriously lucky our next-door neighbor loves kids. She has one of the nicest trailers in the park, and it doesn't hurt that she keeps it spotless. She babysits a few kids, and when she found out about our situation she offered to watch BeeBee for free. I think I cried for like ten minutes on Ms. Summers' floor. She sat besides me and patted my back the whole time. I freaking love that women.

After we finish eating I grab my backpack and pick BeeBee up. I take a look at the trailer before I exit. One old patched up couch sits against the wall next to the door. A small box TV sits on a table across from the couch. The carpet is an ugly brown with stains galore, all over it. The kitchen has an old wooden table with four plastic chairs. The fridge is ancient and barely holds the food. We used to have a microwave, but in-between boyfriends my mom pawned it. The stove is old and barely works. I've stopped trying to cook on it. Instead I pitch in with Dee Dee's dad and we eat dinner over there every night.

Shaking my head, I head next door to Ms. Summers' to drop off BeeBee. BeeBee is not her actual name. My dad, believe it or not, comes from money. I've never met any of his family, but he rants and raves about how loaded they are. He says they don't care about us, and hey, if that's the way they feel, then screw _her_. Anyway, dad thought it would be funny to name us with big names. Rich names. I'm Cameron Ann Morgan-I have no idea how my dad thought that sounded like a rich name. And BeeBee is Beatrice Victoria Morgan. I was not about to call my sister Beatrice. Uh no.

Ms. Summers happily takes an equally happy BeeBee.

"I'll see you after school, Ms. Summers!" I say on my way out the door.

I would get a job but dad would just steal all my money. And I couldn't ask Ms. Summers to watch her that long. As soon as I graduate though, I'll be finding permanent employment. That way I can pay Ms. Summers and she'll only have to watch her for eight hours, while I'm at work.

Yup, I'm no cry baby about my responsibilities years ago I learned that crying won't get food inside your mouth or cloths on your back.

"Cammie, looking sexy as usual," Derek says when I knock on their door. Besides his pervy ways, he's a decent dude. He doesn't drink or do any drugs and has a _almost_ steady girlfriend. He also has a steady job at a mechanic shop in town. He hits on me because I think it's funny and it annoys Dee Dee.

"Looking pervy as usual, Derek." I smirk and dip under his arm to enter their home. Mr. Peters is at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. He works over night at the local chicken plant, and luckily he's had this job for six months. Maybe he'll stay away from the alcohol this time.

About seven months ago he wrecked the family car after a night of boozing, and I'm pretty sure Derek kicked the shit out of him. I think it was a wake up call and he is actually trying to get his act together this time. Unlike my mom who the only wake up call she gets is when one of her 'boyfriends' leave them.

"Morning, Cammie. Want some coffee?" he asks me as he motions his coffee as if proud it isn't booze.

I nod and head over to the table, setting my bag on the floor. Mr. Charles is in his early forties and has dirty blonde hair with greys growing at his temples. His eyes are brown but I've never seen them sparkle, not like his children's. Derek takes the seat next to me and grins as he places my cup down in front of me.

Unknown to Dee Dee (and really, I feel bad about it) I lost my virginity after a party to Derek. I was really drunk and had just found out that dad had a huge debt with a drug dealer and we didn't know how to pay anyways, Derek was equally as drunk, and you know… things happen. He felt really bad about it the next morning; the only thing I felt bad about was puking all over his bedroom floor. It was just my virginity – who takes that seriously nowadays?(**A/N: Which you should take serious I just put that because it's building up to the story, you are a treasure!- I know I don't know you and all that but you are and you don't give that stuff out to jerks-or something like that my mom say's it better than me though so yeah onward!)**

Derek, though, is super hot. His dirty blonde hair is long, down to his shoulders, and he keeps it tied back. His brown eyes are the color of dark chocolate and they smolder. It's really sexy but I only get a tiny twinge of lust. We only had sex the one time, but it was my first time, so of course it sucked. He wanted to date me, but I was not going there. I don't want a boyfriend. Never have, never will. I don't even know what got into me the night I spent with him. I don't get turned on, or go gaga over a guy. That's Dee Dee's department. I don't have time to worry about boyfriends when I have my mouth and my sisters to feed.

"Cammie! Let's go before Derek decides to devour your face." Her eyes are bugging out of her head when I turn to look at her. Those eyes are pointed at Derek so I look over at him. Of course his eyes are pointed at my lips. Being the bitch that I am, I nibble on my bottom one for a second and blink my eyes a few times at him. When he starts panting I giggle and get up.

Mr. Charles slaps him on the back of the head, knocking Derek out of his lust haze.

"Damn, Cammie, if you would have me, I would treat you so…right." He winks at me

"Don't lie to me Derek," I exclaim. "Which ever _current_ girlfriend you have would kill you and then me."

He sighs and finally looks away. "You're right. Y'all have a good day at school!" he shouts as Dee Dee and I head out the front door.

"My brother is such a pervert! Who should focus on his _current_ girlfriend" she shouts as well. I can only chuckle.

We get inside Dee Dee's old car not that I'm complaining about Cherrie-yup she named her car-it's better than no car at all.

I go through my whole day on autopilot. It's the only way to get through high school. I'm two weeks into my senior year and I already wish I were graduated. I want to get BeeBee way from my mom so she doesn't have to go through the things that I did.

*.*.*

I'm waiting for Dee Dee at the end of the day, by her car. She comes out holding hands with Mark. Those two will be married the second they get out of high school. Mark is insanely smart, though, so I'm thinking Dee Dee has her ticket out of the trailer park. Too bad I'll always be stuck there.

They kiss for like ten minutes until I start clearing my throat. I have to do it five times before they break apart.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asks.

Dee Dee nods.

Dee Dee didn't do badly in the looks department either. Not bad at all.

"Later, Mark." I wave and climb into Dee's car. We chat about random stuff on the way home. The second she pulls to a stop in front of my house, though, I get a horrible feeling.

"Will you come in with me for a second?" I ask her softly.

She looks puzzled but after seeing the look on my face she gets out with me. We silently walk into the house. If I had known this would be the second my entire life would change, I don't know if I would have walked into that house. I would have probably grabbed BeeBee and ran-and never look back.

My dad is lying on his side on the couch. His left arm is hanging off with the rubber tube still tied around her arm. The needle and spoon are on lying on the floor. His dark green eyes are open and staring lifelessly. His greasy brown hair is pulled back from his face. If he had her eyes closed he would have looked like he was sleeping.

I always knew I would come home and find him like this. I always knew I would come home and find him dead.

Like I said before-no pity.

* * *

**So? Like you can probably tell I changed the story instead of being the mom that died of an overdose I brought Cammie's dad - and then killed him in a overdose. Sorry if you thought this was an update but I need to edit this then I'm edit chapter 2 and THEN I'll be updating ch3!**

**Some of you are probably going: "About damn time!"**

**Which is kind of is about damn time. So be patient with be I'll probably be updating Ch 3 today or tomorrow.**

**!REMINDER!**

**I WILL BE _DELETING The Revenge of the_****_Babysitter_**

**So go follow me on Wattpad at :**

**Bookwormreader1**

**I will be posting a story that WILL NOT BE IN FANFICTION**

**so**

**review**

**in **

**that**

**box**

**people**

**it**

**may**

**not **

**be**

**a**

**big**

**deal**

**to**

**you**

**but**

**it**

**really**

**motivates **

**be**

**to**

**keep**

**writing**

**knowing**

**what**

**my **

**readers**

**like.**


	2. Dearest Mother

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie's POV**

I don't know how long I sat there and stared at his lifeless body. Hours, minutes, seconds maybe. I do know it felt like an eternity. All I could think about is what I was going to do next. I'd have to drop out of school and get a job so I could make rent, pay the bills, and care for BeeBee. I didn't want to drop out, but I could always go back and get my GED.

My father wasn't a loving father and I honestly wasn't that close to him. Of course I love him, he take me in unlike _her_, and he never hit me or screamed at me. He just never gave a damn. Everything was _her _fault.

Before long the paramedics show up. They try to resuscitate him but nothing happens. I prayed that he would come back to life, but that never happened. Dee Dee sat on the living room floor with me, holding my hand while they worked on him. I'm also guessing she called 9-1-1. I haven't moved from this spot since I found him.

Dee Dee talks to some officers and I just know they are going to take BeeBee and I, separate us, and make us live with some foster parent who doesn't give a shit about us either. Isn't that how this works?

Hours later, after they have taken my dad away and Ms. Summers came over and said she'd take care of BeeBee tonight, this older woman shows up. I assume she is from child protective services but I don't know how she could afford such expensive clothing.

I take in her grey pencil skirt and matching jacket. There is a white blouse underneath the jacket and her blond hair is pulled up into a bun. She wears a simple gold necklace. I'd say she was in her twenties but she might be older since it looks like she takes care of her skin.

Then I notice her eyes and this freaks me out even more because they are my eyes. The same deep green with streaks of blue. WTF?

"Are you from child protective services?" I rush out, finally getting to my feet. "Look, I turn eighteen in five months. I can get emancipated and get a job. I can support my little sister, I swear I can. Please, please, please don't separate us. And please don't make me go into foster care. I can make BeeBee's life better than that."

She looks shocked for a few seconds before her face cools over into a look of boredom. That right there, oh, and the eyes, should have tipped me off. I wasn't prepared for what she was going to say.

"Cammie, I believe you have me mistaken for someone else." She pauses and pulls her arm out from her body to point at the couch. The one Dad died on.

I shake my head. "He died there," I say, barely above a whisper.

Her face pales and she looks away. I must still be in shock, because I swear there was a look of pain that crossed her face. "The kitchen then?" she asks, swaying her arm towards the kitchen this time. I nod and lead the way.

She waits until I'm seated before sitting down in one of the old plastic chairs. I think how wrong she looks. With her expensive clothes and elegant manners. "Cammie, I'm your mom." She states it so simply. I even blink a few times thinking she most have been speaking in tongues.

"Ha! My mom? You must be confused my mom left us behind to follow her fucking dream of being a lawyer" I snapped. My mothers left us. My mother left _me._**  
**

"Cammie look I am your mother and I want to fix things that I broke" Saying this makes her look even sadder. That's when I know this woman is telling the truth.

I laugh so loud and hysterically that I think I might burst in tears or punch someone in the face, "As hell you are going to fix things, _Rachel_." the sounds of her name coming out of mouth instead of calling her _her _seems, oh, so surreal.

"Even though I haven't spoken to you in sixteen years, your dad still had me listed as her next of kin. He also left me custody of you and Beatrice."

"BeeBee," I automatically correct.

"Pardon?" she says, finally resting her hands on her purse.

"Everyone calls my little sister BeeBee," I tell her noticing the purse for the first time. While it is plain, I can tell it's real leather, and the snaps are encrusted with diamonds. Whoa.

"Oh, I see that is a very lovely nickname." She smiles fondly, and I find I like it when she smiles. It's better than that cold, bored face she has been wearing. "Anyway, I've come to collect you and BeeBee. My home is about five hours from here. I would like to get going so we can have you settled in at a decent time."

I look at her and I squint my eyes. So she thinks she is going to come into my house and tell me how it is? I don't think so. "Look lady, I'm perfectly fine staying here and taking care of BeeBee. I've been raising her since the day she was born. I will continue to raise her until she is grown."

Then my "mom" squints back at me. "Look young lady, while I know you are in fact capable of taking care of BeeBee, you are still seventeen years old. You are still in high school. And you will continue to stay in high school. No daughter of mine is going to drop out and get a job, just to raise her little sister when I'm here and can help you."

I huff before getting up from the table. If I stay sitting there, I'll punch her in her beautiful face. "Look lady, I don't want your help. I certainly didn't want your help when I was starving to death because your sister couldn't remember to feed me. I also didn't need it when the kids made fun of me at school because my clothes didn't fit and had holes in them. Because your ex-husband didn't care." Her face gets more and more pale while I rant but I keep going. "I definitely didn't need it when he started using heroin while BeeBee was only 7 months old! Or when she stuck me with raising the same little sister. Or when you left us to feed your own selfish needs! Or-"

"Enough!" she shouts, making me jump. "I have spent the last sixteen years looking for you. "I don't regret leaving you look at me!" she gets up and does a little twirl, "And look at this place I am not sorry for trying to get ahead of myself for a better future! I've been helpless and sick with worry over you since I graduate from Harvord." Her breathing is labored and the color has returned to her cheeks. Only now her face is way redder than it should be. I hope I didn't cause her to have a heart attack.

"Bullshit! Once you graduate!? Why not the whole fucking time? Huh? You think we are scum, not even worth the gum on the bottom of your shoe," I scream, slamming my hands down on the table. She flinches but I don't feel sorry. All she is telling me are lies.

She stands up from her chair and walks from the room. She returns a moment later with two police officers. "Ms. Morgan, if you don't go with your Mother, you will be considered a runaway, and you will go to jail."

_Runaway?_

So now I'm standing there with my mouth hanging to the floor and my eyes bugging out. I'm really starting to think I'm related to this woman. This is totally something I would pull.

My sister moves right in front of me. "Cammie, you will move with me and BeeBee. I have more than enough room for you at my house. Besides, I was going to offer you the guesthouse to live in. I figured you might like your own space, where you can learn to be a teenager, instead of your little sister's mom. BeeBee will have the best care and a nanny to help take care of her when you or I cannot do it."

I roll my eyes and head towards my room. I guess I better pack. I didn't realize she followed me until she speaks while I'm packing a bag. "You need only bring the items that have sentimental value. I will provide you with clothes and uniforms for school. I will also provide you with a car to get to and from school."

I can only blink and stare at the floor. I will not cry. I will not cry. Instead I take a deep breath and turn towards her. "I want a brand new 2015 Porsche Cayman"

She doesn't even blink. "Done."

* * *

**So here is the Chapter 2 edited! So instead of making the Auntie be the one that takes her I changed it and now its the MOM that left Cammie and BeeBee with her druggie of a dad to chase her dream and become a Principle of a prestige High School.**

**I will be updating Chapter 3 in a couple hours or tomorrow.**

**But**

**review**

**in**

**that**

**box**

**it **

**might**

**not**

**be**

**a**

**big**

**deal**

**to**

**you **

**but**

**it **

**is**

**to **

**me.**


End file.
